destruction_flag_otomefandomcom-20200214-history
Destruction Flag Otome
Synopsis I recovered my past memories when I was hit on the head by a rock. I am Katarina Claes, the eight year old daughter of the duke. In a feverish nightmare, in which the prince’s fiancee was determined, I have realized that this is the otome game from the previous life. Also, I have turned into the villainess that interfered with the romance of the capture targets… If the heroine got a happy end, I would be exiled, while if she got a bad end, I would be killed by the capture target… I have no happy end!? Why is it only bad!? Somehow I have to avoid the destruction end, and reach old age peacefully!! Main Characters Katarina Claes The quintessential villainness. A selfish, spoiled princess type. Because Prince Jared injured her during childhood, they had gotten engaged. Because of this scar, she considered the prince to be hers, and bound him to her. In addition, she didn’t think highly of suddenly getting a stepbrother, and often bullied him. Her magic type is earth. Gerald Stuart The first capturable target. He is seemingly a blonde-haired, blue-eyed prince straight out of a fairy tale, but has a twisted, sadistic personality. He is a prince that can accomplish anything with little effort. He has no interest in anything and is eternally bored. He has had a fiancee (Katarina Claes, the duke’s daughter) from an early age. His magic type is fire. Alan Stuart The second capturable target. He grew up to become rather perverted since he was always compared to and considered not as good as his older brother Jared. Even though they are twins, their appearances are different. He has beautiful yet wild silver hair and blue eyes. As the youngest child, he grew up quite spoiled. His magic type is water. Keith Claes The third capturable target. He was taken from a branch family due to his high magic talent, but he spent a lonely childhood due to his cold relationships with his stepsister and stepmother. As a result of growing up with a lack of affection, he developed an indecisive and fake character. His blue flax colored eyes were overflowing with sensuality. His magic type is earth. Nicole Ascart The fourth capture target is Alan and Jared’s childhood friend, the son of the prime minister. Although he is the most normal person among the four capture targets, his brazenness and stolid personality makes him difficult to approach. He has beautiful black hair and black eyes. His magic type is wind. Mary Hunt Mary Hunt (メアリ ハント) is the 4th daugther of Marquis Hunt, a feeble and weak character in the otome game Fortune Lover who was supposed to have no contact with Katarina. Sophia Ascart Sophia is both Nicole’s sister, and the rival for the Nicole route. She’s a beauty just like her brother, and shouldn’t have had any contact with Katarina either, but she’s now her romance novel comrade, and one of her best friends just like Mary. Maria Campbell TBA Category:Destruction Flag Otome Category:Male Character Category:Female Character